


[mix] if i'm still away

by growlery



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mixtape, Reconciliation, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created for the mix bonus challenge at summerpornathon. I think it turned out a lot more het-y than I intended. So, uh, yeah. This is the soundtrack of their reconciliation that is doomed to exist only in my head. Damn you, Merlin writers. :(</p>
    </blockquote>





	[mix] if i'm still away

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the mix bonus challenge at summerpornathon. I think it turned out a lot more het-y than I intended. So, uh, yeah. This is the soundtrack of their reconciliation that is doomed to exist only in my head. Damn you, Merlin writers. :(

  
[stream at 8tracks](http://8tracks.com/fooleish/if-i-m-still-away)

**LORD HAVE MERCY; EMPIRES**  
i think i see things some other way  
i think i've marched as an angel into the devil's cave  
i wanna fuck up society and piss in its grave  
i wanna love somebody in a selfless way

**WE LOVE LIKE VAMPIRES; SPARKS THE RESCUE**  
i think that i've lost all of my feelings, no  
i think it's you that lost all of the meaning, when  
the world turned around and around, yeah  
the love that we found has gone drifting away

**KIDS, SET FIRE TO SOMEBODY I USED TO KNOW; THE JANE DOZE [mash-up]**  
now you're just somebody that i used to know  
(but i set fire to the rain)

**ALWAYS; PANIC! AT THE DISCO**  
i'm a fly that's trapped  
in a web but i'm thinking that my spider's dead  
oh lonely, lonely little life  
i could kid myself, thinking that i'm fine

**THE CAPTAIN; BIFFY CLYRO**  
help me be captain of our crippled disguises  
i won't show what's underneath  
it's time for surprises  
i can't climb up your ladder, i can't ride your horse  
o've swallowed half an hourglass  
so now the landscape is swollen up

**IF I'M STILL AWAY; THE ANIMAL UPSTAIRS**  
so if you wanna stay  
then stay for one more day  
but please understand  
please, won't you understand

**I DO; MARGOT AND THE NUCLEAR SO AND SOS**  
if you kick me to the curb  
it's probably just what i deserve  
i'm gonna run to you and grab you up

**MAKE A BEAST OF MYSELF**  
i wanted to laugh it off  
and i want to forget that i got caught  
and i wanted to laugh it off  
make a beast of myself just to kill them all

**LOVER OF THE LIGHT; MUMFORD AND SONS**  
i have done wrong so build your tower  
but call me home and i will build a throne  
and wash my eyes out never again

**DAMN REGRET; THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS**  
did you think i'd forget  
did you think i'd surrender myself  
to persuade you to let me go

**THE WEIGHT OF US; SANDERS BOHLKE**  
there are thieves who rob us blind  
and kings who kill us fine  
but steady, the rights and the wrongs  
and bathe us in innocent song

**SPIT THE DARK; EMPIRES**  
if hope is a dangerous hole will you join me  
jump, there's a world of war will you join me  
eyes closed for lives, to open up, to open up  
freefall with me, to open up, to open up  
ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
i will guide you in the night, i will guide you in the night


End file.
